Season Two
Season 2 of Minecraft: Story Mode is the sequel to Season 1 and the Adventure Pass. Plot Now that Jesse and the gang have vanquished the Wither Storm, saved the world, and become totally super famous heroes, life has gotten a bit more... complicated. With more responsibilities and less time for adventure, old friendships have started to fade -- at least until Jesse's hand gets stuck in a creepy gauntlet that belongs to an ancient underwater temple. Together with old pals and new comrades alike, Jesse embarks on a brand new journey filled with tough choices, good times, and at least one temperamental llama.Telltale Games: Minecraft: Story Mode - Season 2 Is Official, And It’s Coming Soon Platforms *Android *iOS *PlayStation 4 *Xbox One *Xbox 360 *PC *macOS *Windows 10 *Nintendo Switch *MacBook Air Season Pass :For more information regarding the Season Pass, go to Season Pass (Season Two). Available Language Dubs * English * Spanish * German * French Episodes *'Episode 1:' "Hero in Residence" (released on July 11th, 2017) *'Episode 2:' "Giant Consequences"(released on August 15th, 2017) *'Episode 3:' "Jailhouse Block" (released on September 19th, 2017) *'Episode 4:' "Below the Bedrock" (released on November 7th, 2017) *'Episode 5:' "Above and Beyond" (released on December 19th, 2017) Characters Main Characters *Jesse *Petra *Jack *Nurm *Radar *Lluna Antagonists & Bosses *Romeo (Main Antagonist, formerly) *The Warden *Giant Ghast *Icy Golem *Giant Enderman *Giant Magma Golem *Prismarine Colossus Secondary Characters *Axel *Olivia *Lukas *Ivor *Xara *Stella *Binta Minor Characters *Stampy Cat *Stacy Plays *Rodrigo *Fangirl *Bob (Hero in Residence) *Lord von Thunderpork VI *Esteban *Smushy Cutecheeks *Wink *Large Henry *Big Hank *Geoff *Brick *Rob *Oxblood *Terry *Carmine *Vos (Mentioned) *Sammy (Mentioned) *Harper (Cameo, Mentioned) *Hadrian (Cameo) *Mevia (Cameo) *Otto (Cameo) *The White Pumpkin (Cameo, Mentioned, Determinant) *Wanda *Cam *Willy *Blocco *Hilda *PorkChop (Human) *Waffles *Fred (Portrait, Hologram, Mentioned) *Lawrence *Milo (Cameo) *Isa (Cameo) *Aiden (Mentioned, Determinant) *Kent *Nell *PAMA (Mentioned, Determinant) *Reuben (Pig) (Cameo, Mentioned) Trivia *According to Eric Stirpe, the second season takes place five to seven years after the conclusion of Season 1 (Episode 8). Tumblr: "In chronological order how many years does Minecraft story mode season 2 take place after Minecraft story mode season 1?" *Although there had been rumors about a second season before, the first piece of evidence was a classification of "Hero in Residence", the first episode of Season 2. Australian Classification: MINECRAFT STORY MODE: SEASON TWO – EPISODE 1: HERO IN RESIDENCE *Season 2 includes a "Crowd-Play" feature, allowing others to vote on dialogue choices for the player using a streaming service. *Unlike Season 1, Season 2 will not be on the PlayStation 3 or Wii U. *When E3 was happening on a streaming website named "Twitch", as Jesse is talking to Stampy Cat and Stacy Plays, Nell can be seen dancing in the background. *Season 2 intentionally has milder language than the first season so as to be suitable for younger players. *Several details about the characters in Season 2 were revealed before its release, largely through social media posts. **Radar was confirmed to be Jesse's assistant by Eric Stirpe in an interview at E3 2017. **The name of Lluna the llama was revealed by Eric Stirpe in a Tumblr post. File:LlunaTheLlamaNameConfirmination.png **In another Tumblr post, Eric Stirpe confirmed that Axel, Olivia, Lukas, and Ivor would be reappearing in Season 2 (albeit some of them with smaller roles). File:Axel, Olivia, Ivor, and Lukas Confirmed.png **When asked about Jesse's "different clothes" in a teaser screenshot, Eric Stirpe revealed that Season 2 has new customization options for Jesse. File:NewCustomClothes.png Galleries Box Art Boxt-art-minecraft-story-mode-season-2.jpg|Box art for Season 2. Key Art 670.jpg|The key art for Season 2 and "Hero in Residence". S2 Ep2 Key Art.jpg|Key art for "Giant Consequences". MCSM S2EP3 JHB Key Art.jpg|The key art for "Jailhouse Block". BTB EP4 Key Art.jpg|The key art for "Below the Bedrock". AaB Key Art.jpg|The key art for "Above and Beyond". Screenshots Stacy Plays' Wolf Puppy.jpg|Stacy Plays with Wink, a reference to her pet wolf in her YouTube Minecraft "Let's Play." ThePrismarineGiants.jpg|Jesse and Petra with Jack and Nurm in an underground temple. SwimmingInTheTub.jpg|Jesse swimming to an ocean temple with a Guardian. AnArachnaphobe'sWorstNightmare.jpg|Jesse running away from Spiders. LLAMAOHMYGOSH.jpeg|Jesse and Petra walking through Champion City with Lluna. YouTubers Season 2.jpg|Jesse with Stampy Cat and Stacy plays with Wink next to them. Stampy Cat House Season 2.jpg|Stampy Cat near his "Lovely House" in Season 2. Jesse and Admin.PNG|Romeo about to attack Jesse. Gauntlet.PNG|Jesse, Petra, and Lluna saw the Prismarine Gauntlet in the cave. Jesse fighting Charged Creepers.PNG|Jesse about to attack two Charged Creepers. Nurm Ep3.png|A screenshot of Nurm holding two axes. Jesse & Warden Screenshot.jpg|A screenshot of Jesse talking to The Warden. Creeders Screenshot.jpg|A screenshot of Jesse being chased by creeders. Romeo & Jesse Screenshot.jpg|A screenshot of Romeo talking to Jesse in the Zombie Mines. 3-Headed Ghast Screenshot.jpg|A screenshot of Jesse looking back at the Giant Ghast. Beacontown Screenshot.jpg|A screenshot of Beacontown. AaB Screenshot.jpg|A screenshot with Stella, Axel, Olivia, Romeo, Xara, and Prison Golems in Beacontown. Jesse Yellow Gauntlet AaB Screenshot.jpg|A screenshot of Jesse with a yellow gauntlet in "Above and Beyond". Concept Art Minecraft-season-two-concept-art-cave-tunnels.jpg|Cave Tunnel Concept Art Minecraft-season-two-concept-art-champion-city-town-center.jpg|Champion City Concept Art Minecraft-season-two-concept-art-sea-temple-center.jpg|Sea Temple Center Concept Art Minecraft-season-two-concept-art-sea-temple-exterior.jpg|Sea Temple Exterior Concept Art Minecraft-season-two-concept-art-sea-temple-ocean-mood.jpg|Sea Temple Ocean Mood Concept Art Shooting Gallery Nighttime Concept Art.jpg|Shooting Range (Nighttime) Concept Art. Shooting Gallery Daytime Concept Art.jpg|The Shooting Range (Daytime) Concept Art. Mine-cart Roller Coaster Concept Art.jpg|Mine-cart Roller Coaster Concept Art. Lava Trap Room Concept Art.jpg|Lava Trap Room Concept Art. Icy Palace of Despair Concept Art.jpg|Romeo's Icy Palace of Despair Concept Art. Clock Room Concept Art.jpg|Clock Room Concept Art. Challenge Rooms Concept Art.jpg|Different Challenge Rooms Concept Art. Beacontown Rebuilt Concept Art.jpg|Rebuilt Beacontown Concept Art. Zombie Mines Concept Art.jpg|Concept art of the Zombie Mines, with Jesse, Jack, Radar, Nurm, Petra, and Rob watching "guests" kill zombies. Captive Radar Concept Art.jpg|Concept art of Radar being held captive by the Warden, with Large Henry in-front of Radar. Burrows Around Sunshine Institute Concept Art.jpg|Concept art of The Burrows outside of the Sunshine Institute. Hallway Concept Art.jpg|Concept art of Jesse, Jack, Radar, Petra, Nurm, and Xara walking down a hallway in the Sunshine Institute. Prison Concept Art.jpg|Concept art of the layout of part of the Sunshine Institute. Mush Room Layout Concept Art.jpg|Concept art of the layout of the Mush Room. Mush Room Concept Art.jpg|Concept art of the Mush Room, with Jesse, Radar, Stella, Anthony (Bigbst4tz2), and Brick in it. Burrows Lava Concept Art.jpg|Concept art of the layout of part of The Burrows with lava flowing. Burrows Concept Art.jpg|Concept art of the entrance to the Sunshine Institute. Romeoburg Art.jpg|Concept art of Romeoburg. The Oasis Art.jpg|Concept art of The Oasis. Fred's House and Memorial Art.jpg|Concept art of Fred's house. The Underneath Art.jpg|Concept art of The Underneath. Houses Art.jpg|Concept art of houses in The Underneath. The Tower Art.jpg|Concept art of the tower to the Sunshine Institute. The Tower Art 2.jpg|Another piece of concept art of the tower to the Sunshine Institute. Fred's Memorial Art.jpg|Concept art of Fred's memorial. Fred's Keep Art.jpg|Concept art of Fred's Keep. Dark-road-2-minecraft-concept-art.jpg|Concept art of Jesse, Petra, and Lukas about to fight Zombies in The Underneath. twisted-tower-concept-minecraft-concept-art.jpg|Concept art of Romeo's version of Beacontown. Terminal-zone-lighting-minecraft-concept-art.jpg|Terminal Zone concept art. tower-prison-minecraft-concept-art.jpg|Concept art of the tower prison. beacon-town-heist-minecraft-concept-art.jpg|Concept art of the firework heist plan in Beacontown. beacon-town-hunt-minecraft-concept-art.jpg|Concept art of Jesse's search for Stella. beacon-town-map-shop-twisted-minecraft-concept-art.jpg|Concept art of Jack's ransacked shop. beacon-town-twisted-buildings-minecraft-concept-art.jpg|Concept art of twisted buildings in Beacontown. terminal-control-center-minecraft-concept-art.jpg|The Terminal's control center concept art. terminal-zone-concept-minecraft-concept-art.jpg|More concept art for the Terminal Zone. Trailers References Category:Season 2 Category:Seasons Category:Telltale Games